


Voices

by Cool_Skele



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Skele/pseuds/Cool_Skele
Summary: A machine? What will it lead to?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first fic. SO EXCITED! *coughs* Anywho, enjoy.

“Heya’. You wanted to show me something?”

“Eeek! J-jeez, Undyne y-you shouldn't sneak up on p-people like t-that.”

“Sorry Alph. Now what did you want to show me?”

Alphys wanted to ask for a better apology, but between her awkwardness and her admiration of the other, she could only let out a sigh. She was also fully aware that Undyne couldn't help it. 

Undyne, of course, was as pumped as always. Though since she knew she was around expensive equipment, she tried to suppress it. Her burning passion for the other didn't help in the attempt to hide her restlessness.

Alphys then turned to the light switch to her right in an attempt to make the room actually qualify for seeing. Once the light came on she headed towards the cloth covered table that had previously been on her left.

“I p-present to you…”, Alphys tried to say mysteriously and paused. “the MOBILE M.I.T.!!” Her breath hitched a bit like she had been running the whole sentence on one breath. (She was.)

It was a megaphone looking device with two cords coming out of the bottom of the device. One cord led to a control panel looking box, while the other led to a split AUX port.

“Mit? What's that stand for?” Through her time with Alphys, she learned that scientists loved to use acronyms.

“M.I.T., M-managed Information Tech-technology.”

“English please.” She had said in a bored but curious tone.

“R-right, sorry.” Alphys said in a nervous tone blushing while rubbing the back of her neck. “It c-can read s-someone's thoughts.”

“Cool!!!”

Undyne had initially come here for Alphys, but now, she was also interested in the megaphone looking machine. But there was one lingering question…

“Why?”

Alphys, ready for this question, replied quickly, “It can be used for lots of things. Such as an i-interrogation. The accused c-couldn't lie if they didn't s-say so in their own th-thoughts.”

“So this thing will make someone's thoughts into a voice?”

“The-theoretically? Yes.”

“Theoretically?”

“Well… y-yes.” Alphys paused for a second, her nervousness not taking her over completely. “I wanted t-to see if maybe you'd want to t-test it with me?”

Undyne paused going silent. Her face was covered with shadows. (Despite nothing being there able to cast a shadow. -m-)

This is when Alphys’s heart dropped. She already had a slight social anxiety, but this? Her friend, she'd had hoped would be her mate in coming time, disappointed in her for not finishing the work Undyne had been really interested in so far.

It would break her.

…

“HECK YEAH!!!”

The sound, so sudden and loud, caused poor Alphys to fall to the ground. When Undyne realized the monster she'd just knocked to the ground with her voice alone, she was quick to help her up. After Undyne picked her up and started dusting her off, Alphys realized what Undyne had said.

“Oh! Sorry Alph, guess I should have warned ya.” Nervous beads of sweat were going down Undyne’s face. Alphys was snapped out of her trance quickly.

“Y-you don't h-have to apologize. I'm j-just being a scaredy l-lizard.”

After a bit of nervous laughter from each, the last question rose.

“So when and where will we be meeting?”

“W-well you can't stay in Hotland for t-too. l-long. You w-will heat up.” She paused in thought and continued, “I c-can't stay in waterfall for t-too long. I"ll get wet from all of the rain, then I'll be cold and my body will try to pass out.” She paused for a bit. “B-but…” She paused and then had the expression of a light going off in her head.

…

She pushed her glasses up like a smart person in an anime, which actually worked as they caught the light from the bulbs. This made her look as if she came straight out of an anime.( .o. amazing…)

Undyne had noticed this and admired it. For she also liked anime.

“S-snowdin. Snowdin is w-where we should m-meet.”

“Why?”

“We c-can wear layers of clothing t-to keep us from b-being cold or wet. It'll also m-make sure we can't o-overheat. Snowdin also has more m-monsters out in th-the open which would t-test the m-machine’s accuracy. Th-theoretically speaking.”

She paused for a second, preparing to address Undyne's second question.

“I think it would be best to meet tomorrow. Since we both have a holiday.”

Undyne had beaten her to it. Shame. Alphys really wanted to do more anime poses.

Oh well…

“T-tomorrow sounds g-great!”

“Then it’s a date.” Finger guns pointed towards Alphys before rising to the fish's face. Both blushed. Undyne ran due to the embarrassment.

None could give the other a goodbye. Undyne to busy panicking to say a thing before she ran. Alphys being flustered by the sudden gesture.

They were meeting tomorrow, and neither would dare say a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done. Also... ALPHYNE!!! Sorry love this ship alot. Also if you came from Breezy's classroom (ya know if ya know), thanks for coming. I'll post status updates in classroom. Thanks for reading. See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
